Iron Man
Tony Stark is an eccentric self-described genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist and the head of Stark Industries. Using his own great wealth and exceptional technical knowledge, Stark enjoyed the playboy lifestyle for many years until he was kidnapped by the Ten Rings. With his life on the line, Stark created an armored suit which he used to escape his captors, returning home and becoming the armored superhero known as Iron Man, battling against terrorists as well as his own former business partner Obadiah Stane. Stark enjoyed the fame that came with his new secret identity and decided to share it with the world, publicly announcing himself as Iron Man. Fresh off from defeating enemies all over the world, Stark found himself dying due to his own Arc Reactor poisoning his body, all while he was challenged by the vengeful terrorist, Ivan Vanko who attempted to destroy his legacy. Due to their assistance in both these battles, Stark reluctantly agreed to serve as a consultant to Director Nick Fury's peacekeeping intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. where he used his position to upgrade their technology while he began a relationship with Pepper Potts. With the world yet again being threatened, Stark was convinced to join the Avengers and helped defeat the Chitauri and Loki. Due to the battle, he suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder, leading him to create the Iron Legion to safeguard the world and help him retire. Threats of the Mandarin forced Stark to come out of retirement to protect the world, only for his overconfidence to put his loved ones at risk and leave him nearly defenceless when his home was destroyed. Stark continued his mission, finding Aldrich Killian was behind the attacks and Trevor Slattery was a pretend Mandarin and eventually Stark defeated Killian, almost losing Pepper Potts in the process. In the wake of the battle, Stark destroyed all of his armors with the Clean Slate Protocol. However, when the Avengers were officially reassembled, Stark created new armors to fight the remnants of HYDRA and capture Wolfgang von Strucker. Once the threat of HYDRA had been ended at last, Stark, with the help of Bruce Banner, built Ultron as a peace-keeping A.I. to protect the world and allow the Avengers to retire. However Ultron defected and chose to destroy all humanity instead. Through the work of the Avengers, Ultron was defeated, however not at massive civilian cost and many lives being lost. After the war, however, Stark retired from the team, still haunted by his role in the chaos the A.I. created. The guilt of creating Ultron and causing so much destruction and loss of life eventually convinced Stark to help Thaddeus Ross and create the Sokovia Accords. However, Stark's strong support of the accords lead to a disagreement with his ally Captain America, who opposed the plans. When Rogers then proceeded to further disobey his orders by protecting the Winter Soldier, Stark was forced to lead the man-hunt for his old ally, igniting the Avengers Civil War. Eventually Stark learned that Helmut Zemo had manipulated them all into conflict and rejoined his friend, only to have Zemo reveal that the Winter Soldier was responsible for the murder of his parents, causing Stark to seek revenge and destroy the Avengers in the process, forcing Rogers to go on the run while Stark focused his efforts on aiding Spider-Man's quest to become a hero. Relationships Category:Heroes